Tubaz - Topaz
by Mini Goat
Summary: Janet and Daniel's bad habit of trying to hook up Sam and Jack has unplanned consequences for the doctors


**_AN: _**_More silly shippy nonsense as date night takes a turn of the counter offensive kind for Sam and Jack_

**Tubaz - Topaz**

"So what is up with them?" He asked her, sliding a mushroom onto the bite of steak he'd sliced off.

"I think their master plan backfired on them."

"Oh, which plan was that?"

She grinned and the light caught the color in her blue topaz earrings as she tilted her head. He'd bought her those earrings. They matched her eyes. "The only plan those two ever work on."

"Be kind of awkward if they found out though wouldn't it?"

She snorted in amusement and took a bite of her baked potato. "She almost caught you the other night."

"Me? I was in my own quarters minding my own business." He shook a steak filled fork at her. "She almost caught you not me."

She blushed. It had been innocent enough. She'd just needed to use the bathroom and his quarters were closer than the bathroom down the hall. She hadn't expected him to actually be in there sleeping with nothing at all on of all things. "You should have locked your door if you were going to sleep that way."

"You could have knocked."

"I did knock. How tired were you?"

"Teal'c beat my ass honestly."

"You were the one that decided to teach him to box."

"I had a towel on." He tried to argue.

"Not when I was there." She bit into her steak and smiled at him while she chewed.

"I swear I had a towel."

Swallowing "Well, It's a good thing she's your doctor and seen everything already."

"It's a good thing I didn't know you were in my bathroom and I didn't have to stand there lying to Janet with nothing on but a smile." He cut another piece of steak. "You scared the crap out of me when you flushed the toilet."

"Sorry." She clearly wasn't sorry. Her first view had been innocent enough of his bare rear. He'd been sleeping face down. Her next had been full frontal when he stared at her in panic when she opened the bathroom door.

"I could have had a heart attack and died." He tried.

"I'd have revived you."

"Oh that would have looked completely innocent."

She grinned at him. "I wasn't planning on it looking innocent."

"This kind of conversation is why my hair is going grey." He told her and ate another bite of steak.

"I'm pretty sure Daniel is the reason you are going grey Jack."

He glared at her. She was probably right. "We need a red herring."

"We could try dating." She suggested.

"We're already dating." He waved a hand indicating the upscale restaurant they were in.

"Other people" she told him laughing.

"It's not fair to lead someone on like that." He reminded his morally ambiguous second.

"Fine. What have you got oh master of being dark and mysterious."

"You think I'm dark and mysterious?" he asked her rather flattered.

"Sure. Kind of in a Count Chocula way but yah."

"Way to ruin it Carter." he grumped at her.

"We could coordinate a counter strike."

"What have you got in mind?" he asked in interest.

"Well," she said leaning forward. "If they get involved with each other they won't spend so much time trying to hook US up."

He pondered the idea for a while. "It has merits." He admitted to her. "We'd have to be careful though."

"Why do you say that?"

"Well," he stabbed a mushroom and ate it, a blissful smile n his face. "Most of the time when you spend your time trying to hook your friends up one of two things happens."

"I think you watch too many movies with Cassie."

"No, hear me out oh non believer. One of two things happens. You either end up falling for one of the people you are trying to hook up or you fall for your partner in crime."

She tilted her head. "You have experience with this one don't you."

"Yup."

"Which way did it fall?"

He sighed. "Doesn't matter. It didn't last. It was before Sara."

"Ok." She was willing to let it go. It either didn't matter to him or it still stung in some way. "I'm not about to fall for Daniel. That would be like hooking up with my brother."

"Thank you for that mental image." He told her making a grossed out face.

"It is though. Just. Yuck." She laughed.

"I'm terrified of Janet so that's a no go."

"Terrified?" she asked in interest.

"Petrified would be more accurate. If you tell her though, I'll be forced to kill you to protect my honor as a man."

"I will keep that in mind." She smirked. She was absolutely telling Janet and they both knew it.

"That leaves one option that I don't think is going to really be a problem do you?" he gave her an unguarded smile that made her heart flutter in response.

"I think that ship has sailed sir." She agreed.

"Then it's decided. Operation DJ is a go."

She lifted her wine glass and toasted him. "Now, on to mission planning."

"And cake."

"Oh absolutely." She told him with a slow sexy smile.

What have I gotten myself into he wondered.


End file.
